


The Best Way We Survive

by benicemurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, FWB Katt, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Matt Holt is a Menace, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Playful Sex, Sex Pollen, background pining Shiro/Keith, keith’s fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: When Keith finds himself a little hot under the collar with only one way to fix it, he calls the one person he knows will drop everything to help him with this unique...problem.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	The Best Way We Survive

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Katt Zine (NSFW FWB Version) Rebel Fire: Thorns!

“It’s okay, Keith. You’re going to be okay.”  
  
Keith grunts and tries his best not to move where he’s positioned on the bed. “Yeah, well.” He wiggles a little, trying to get the itchiness under his skin to subside, but it isn’t working. “It’s fucking annoying.”  
  
Shiro huffs a small laugh and then immediately clears his throat, looking sheepish. “Sorry. Well, as soon as Colleen comes back, we’ll know how to fix it.”  
  
The comfort soothes him a little, even while he can feel his body heat rising.  
  
Colleen’s news, however, does not.  
  
“I have to _what_.” It comes out flat. It’s honestly the most ridiculous thing Keith has ever heard. Beside him, now seeming conspicuously close, Shiro tries his best not to freak out. His efforts are in vain, though, because Keith can 150% tell that he is freaking out.  
  
“It looks like the pollen from the plant activated a severe hormonal response that can only be calmed with the release of certain other hormones.”  
  
Shiro shifts nervously again. “So, he has to...”  
  
“Be intimate with another person, yes. Preferably someone with whom he feels close. It would help with releasing hormones associated with intimacy.”  
  
Now it’s Keith’s turn to clear his throat uncomfortably. This is absolutely not a conversation he wants to have with Shiro around. “And if I don’t?”  
  
“Well, nothing, really. It’s not fatal,” Colleen says with a shrug before turning a level eye on Keith. “But it certainly won’t get any better by itself.” There’s a long, awkward pause while Colleen allows them both to absorb the information. “Okay, well, I’ll leave you two alone,” she says as she takes her leave.  
  
Keith wishes he could melt through the bed. At least maybe if he melts, some of the heat humming through his veins might dissipate.  
  
“Listen, Keith,” Shiro starts, but honestly, Keith doesn’t really want to hear it.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupts. There’s no way he’s going to risk his and Shiro’s friendship over some mild—okay, excruciating—discomfort. It’s not like he’s going to _die_ , no matter how much it feels like he will.  
  
“Seriously, Keith, I’m here for you,” Shiro continues. Keith looks around for his communicator, which has gone missing sometime between when he first started itching and now. “You can’t do this on your own. And, really, it’s not a problem— what are you looking for?”

“Communicator,” he mumbles, distracted.  
  
“Oh, do you need me to call someone for you? Just say the word.”  
  
Keith pauses. There’s really no reason why Shiro needs to have this information. Keith just needs his own communicator so that he can send out a message and _nobody else needs to know_.  
  
“Uh, no, it’s fine, I just need to send a message.”  
  
“Okay, I can do that, too!” 

Keith curses Shiro’s steadfast desire to help in any way necessary. He’s almost tempted to take Shiro up on his chivalrous (but downright stupid) offer. His body is thrumming, he’s twitching, he’s sweating, and god he needs to _fuck_ , but losing Shiro over some stubborn pollen is not an option. Not when he has another one.  
  
Desperation and the inability to locate his communicator cause him to cave quickly. “Okay, uh, I was just gonna message Matt.”  
  
Shiro blinks. “Matt?” Keith nods. “Holt?” He nods again. Keith can’t be sure, but it looks like a support beam has shifted out of place in Shiro’s brain, and now the entire structure is collapsing. He’s extremely hesitant to confirm, but he can’t lie.  
  
“You— why— you need to— how does he— _Matt_?”  
  
“Um.” Shiro’s face has gone totally pink, and it does nothing to quell the bone-deep need Keith already feels. It grows by the second, and if he doesn’t get out of here ASAP, he’s going to jump his best friend’s bones. “It’s kind of, um, urgent, so if we could...”  
  
“Oh!” Shiro seems to snap out of his befuddled sputtering spell. “Right, sorry. I’ll, uh, call Matt. To help you with, uh—”  
  
“Okay great.”  
  
Shiro calls, and Matt, unsurprisingly, is more than willing to drop everything and come help. The conversation, from what Keith can hear on Shiro’s end, is incredibly awkward, and the only thing Keith can figure is that Shiro is really struggling to see either he or Matt as sexual beings despite having just learned that they’ve been having casual sex without his knowledge.  
  
They sit together in uneven levels of massive discomfort until Matt arrives and promptly makes the situation ten thousand percent worse.  
  
“Hi, Kitten. Heard you need twenty CCs of this dick, stat.”  
  
Suddenly, being hot and itchy and uncontrollably horny for the rest of his life doesn’t seem so bad.  
  
The color across Shiro’s face shifts from dusty pink to bright red. Keith wishes he were anywhere else. Preferably with his pants off. He stands with some difficulty, only now noticing the raging erection he’s probably been sporting for longer than is strictly healthy. Matt’s eyes also zero in on that particular detail. The smirk he gives Keith is less sexy and more shit-eating, but _fuck it_ , he’s waited long enough and he’s pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust if he waits any longer, either from explosive horniness or unbearable awkwardness.  
  
“Come on,” he grumbles as he ambles over to where Matt is standing. To Matt’s credit, he doesn’t let Keith suffer. He meets him most of the way and supports him with an arm around his back. Before they take their leave, he turns to Shiro.  
  
“Hey, thanks for calling me,” Matt says, uncharacteristically genuine in the face of a somewhat ridiculous problem. Shiro nods but avoids eye contact.  
  
“Of course. Keith needed someone. And he asked for you. So.”  
  
Matt says nothing for a moment, and Keith can’t see what kind of moment passes between them because of the weird angle. It lasts a beat too long, and he feels a spark of electric arousal shoot through him, stronger and more painful than anything he’s felt so far. His grip tightens into a fist where he’s clutching Matt’s jacket at the waist, spurring Matt back into action.  
  
“Okay, come on, Keith. Let’s get you taken care of.”  
  
The sigh of relief that Keith lets out is maybe a tad dramatic, but maybe not.

_____________

Their clothes have barely hit the floor before Keith shoves Matt unceremoniously onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He’s _so_ hard, and in the safety of his own room he can admit that Matt’s particular brand of sexy dork mechanic gets him going even without the help of alien plant life.  
  
He doesn’t even bother with a kiss, going straight for the neck to suck a big, conspicuous hickey. Matt’s breath stutters as he plants both hands on Keith’s ass and squeezes.  
  
It feels _so_ good. They’ve barely even done anything, but being skin-to-skin with someone soothes his ache. Matt’s roaming hands make him tingle everywhere they touch. It’s always good with Matt, always fun and hot, but this time his senses feel heightened, and every touch of Matt’s fingertips and every press of Matt’s lips sizzle against his skin.  
  
“Fuck, Keith, you’re so hot,” Matt breathes.  
  
Keith hums appreciatively. “Thanks, Matty. You’re not so bad yourself.” For emphasis, he grabs hold of Matt’s ponytail and tugs hard, forcing him to crane his head back so Keith can cover his throat in bite marks.  
  
“No, I mean—” he lets out a breathy whine when Keith finds the sweet spot right over his pulse point, “I mean you’re _really_ hot. Like, your skin. You’re burning up.”  
  
That gives Keith a moment’s pause. “Oh,” he says. “Yeah. Kinda why I needed your help in the first place.” He resumes his path of destruction, sure to mark up every bit of flesh he can sink his teeth into. Matt certainly isn’t complaining. If the noises he’s making are any indication, he’s getting as much out of it as Keith is.  
  
“I mean, you’re also hot like, you know, attractive. Obviously,” he explains. Keith just rolls his eyes and sinks down so that he can go to work on Matt’s thighs.  
  
Matt has always been an incredible lover. He’s so receptive, so responsive to anything Keith does to him, and it’s never weird. It’s _easy_. There are no messy feelings, nothing for him to regret— just pure, unadulterated fun.  
  
Keith bites down especially hard on the meat of Matt’s inner thigh, and Matt’s answering groan is downright lewd. “Oh, shit,” he pants. “You’re really putting those fangs to work today.”  
  
Keith grins where he’s latched onto Matt’s skin, a pleased noise almost like a purr escaping his throat. He sucks hard and then lets up so that he can look down at Matt’s already fucked-out expression.  
  
“Matty, Matty, Matty,” he coos. “I haven’t even done anything to you yet.”  
  
Matt gives him a weak shove that does nothing to displace him from where he’s hovering above him. “You know exactly what you’ve done to me, Hellspawn.” Keith barks out a laugh as Matt drags him down for a lingering kiss. He allows himself to feel all of the pleasure that it provides. There’s something intimate about kissing someone— sometimes it feels more intimate than the actual sex. It soothes him even more, makes some of the itchiness recede, and the heat flushing through him starts to feel overwhelming in a more pleasant way.  
  
“Like kissing you,” Keith murmurs against Matt’s lips. Matt kisses him again before answering.  
  
“That’s just the pollen talking.”  
  
“Hmm. Yeah, probably.”  
  
It’s Matt’s turn to take control as he flips them both over, shocking a pleased gasp out of Keith. It’s surprising how much strength Matt can hide in that lanky body. Calloused hands move with purpose down Keith’s chest and over his abs, settling on his hips. Matt’s lips follow the path, leaving tingling patches of skin in their wake.  
  
Keith can feel his blood pumping through his veins. He wants to feel Matt everywhere. He needs the contact, feels his body humming and begging for more. What they’ve been doing so far is good, _so good_ , but it’s not _enough_.  
  
“Matt,” he nearly begs, “I need you.”  
  
Without hesitation, Matt hooks both arms beneath Keith’s knees and hoists them onto his shoulders. He peppers a trail of kisses from one knee down to his groin, then back up to the other knee. “I’ve got you, babe. It’s gonna be awesome.”  
  
Keith can’t help but smile. It’s almost innocent the way Matt says it, like they’re just playing laser tag or something equally childish instead of fucking in Keith’s room at the Garrison like a couple of horny teenagers.  
  
The smile is quickly replaced with a whimper when Matt leans down to tease his tongue across Keith’s hole. His back arches automatically, calves pressing on Matt’s back, and _fuck_ it feels amazing. “Ma-att,” he stutters. Matt’s only response is to do it again, circling his rim and digging his fingers into Keith’s thighs to hold him in place.  
  
“I’m sorry, did you say something, Kitten?” He immediately dives back in to suck at his hole. Keith _moans_.  
  
“Dick,” he pants.  
  
“We’re getting there,” Matt answers with a cheeky grin. “What’s that Shiro’s always telling you? Something about patience?”  
  
“ _You’re_ a dick,” Keith laughs. “Don’t talk about Shiro right now!”  
  
Matt reaches below the bed to the bin where Keith keeps the lube, popping it open and reaching down to give Keith a few strokes before coating himself with it. Keith gasps when Matt’s fingers pick up where his lips left off.  
  
“Why not?” He asks. Keith writhes beneath him at the feeling of one hand inside him and the other trailing up and down his thigh. “You could have had him tonight, you know.”  
  
It’s a fucking _terrible_ thing to hear right as Matt is pressing his dick inside him.  
  
“ _Excuse me_?”  
  
His breathing speeds up as Matt leans forward, pushing Keith’s legs back and hips up to angle himself deeper. God damn it, it feels so good. His skin is prickling with pleasure. It’s a stark contrast to the gut-wrenching confusion that Matt’s last statement instills in him.  
  
Matt sets a fast pace right from the start, which Keith appreciates. Today is not the day to go slowly. It makes talking more difficult though, and Matt’s words are broken up by little gasps as he thrusts.  
  
“He would have gladly helped,” he says by way of explanation.  
  
“I don’t need a pity fuck,” Keith grumbles. “He’s not— _ohhh_ — into me like that.”  
  
“You didn’t see the— _ah_ — look he gave me when— _hn_ — we left together.”  
  
Keith scowls. “That’s impossible.” The sound of the headboard thuds behind him as Matt rides him into the mattress.  
  
“Babe—” Matt cuts himself off when Keith clenches around him. Keith smirks. It never fails to shut him up. “Ass.”  
  
“You’re already in it.”  
  
Matt collapses into giggles, his rhythm stuttering as he’s caught off guard by Keith repeating the same stupid joke Matt used earlier.  
  
Keith reaches down to squeeze Matt’s ass with both hands. Matt releases a satisfied squeak— by far one of Keith’s favorite noises— and pulls back to kiss him softly before resuming his previous rhythm. Before Keith even has a chance to come, he can feel the discomfort in his body waning.  
  
The pleasure builds with Matt’s efforts. He feels amazing inside him, knows exactly the right spots to hit after countless months of meetups much like this one, and before long Keith is seeing stars.  
  
Matt must have finished, too, because he’s lying like a dead weight on Keith, who feels sated and sticky between his legs. The heat and itch are gone, replaced with a sense of satisfaction and cozy warmth. He wraps his arms around Matt and squeezes once, then traces soft patterns across his bare skin.  
  
“Thanks for coming to help me, Matty.” He _is_ grateful. He wouldn’t have been comfortable asking anyone else, and who knows how long he would have been walking around with an awkward boner like a creep.  
  
“Of course,” Matt responds. “Any time.” The wink he shoots him as he leans up is downright lecherous, and Keith can’t help but snort. “Seriously though,” he says, settling down with his chin on his hands, perched on Keith’s chest. “Shiro was totally jealous.”  
  
Keith can feel his face heating and a deep frown forming. “Matt, don’t. It’s not possible. He’s never seen me like that, and he never will.”  
  
It’s Matt’s turn to frown as he reaches up to push a lock of hair out of Keith’s face. “You’re beautiful, Kitten. And he knows it. Just do me a favor and don’t count yourself out, okay? You deserve happiness. Don’t sabotage yourself.”  
  
Keith nods. “Fine. But if I get my heart broken, you’ll be punished.”  
  
“You won’t.” The grin that creeps across Matt’s features is mischievous. “But let’s talk more about this punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benicemurph)


End file.
